poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House -11 Louds a Leapin'/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - 11 Louds a Leapin'. Prologue (It start at when Pooh and others at Letter Clif to leader to Santa Claus) * Tigger: Hmm. Needs more salt. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Hey. guys, wait for Tigger! * Christopher Robin: Dear Santa. Well, guys, you've been awfully good this year. What kind of presents would you ask for? * Rabbit: I'd like a new flyswatter to keep the bugs off my carrots. * Christopher Robin: '''A flyswatter for... * '''Winnie the Pooh: Christopher Robin, could Santa also bring Rabbit a small smackerel of honey? chuckles Just in case certain guests drop in? * Christopher Robin: '''Eeyore? * '''Eeyore: Could use an umbrella to keep the snow off my house. Not that it matters if I don't get one. * Winnie the Pooh: '''And a jar of honey for Eeyore, too. * '''Tigger: Think Sandy Claus will bring me a snowshoe for my tail? I take a size four, triple E. * Rabbit: Now why would you want that? * Tigger: Allow me to demonsterate. (Tigger shows Rabbit, and he bounze and landed on lot of snow) * Rabbit: Oh, yes. I see what you mean. Mmm-hmm. * Christopher Robin: What about you, Piglet? * Piglet: Stuttering Oh, dear. I really haven't been able to decide. Whatever Santa wants to bring is fine with me. * Winnie the Pooh: Maybe I would also like a few pots of... * Christopher Robin: Of honey? * Winnie the Pooh: Laughs However did you guess? Gasps Wait, Christopher Robin, we almost forgot. What do you want for Christmas? * Christopher Robin: All I want is a sled. One big enough for me and maybe a friend or two. That's it then. Next stop, the North Pole. (Then he send the letter throw the windy sky and heading off to The North Pole) * All: Hooray! * Rabbit: It's on its way! * Winnie the Pooh: There it goes! Christmas Time at the Loud House (The next day, at the loud house, Cuts to Lincoln's room) * Lincoln: (Getting Ready) It's the day before Christmas and there's no better time to be in the Loud House. (heads out and sees Luna working on a song) Luna Christmas time is totally rad '' ''I want those gifts, so I won't be bad! * Luna: (groans) Aww! Come on! * Lincoln: Having trouble with this year's Christmas song, Luna? * Luna: Bro, I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! inspired Ooh! That's not bad! Luna I'm stuck like Santa in a chimney! '' ''I've been good all year, so gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! * Luna: Aww, rubbish! * Luan: (pops out, dressed as a reindeer) I'll say! Those lyrics make no frankincense! (Chuckles) That's one! (1 Puns of Christmas) My twelve puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only got to come up with eleven myrrh! (chuckles) Make that ten! (2 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (blows a raspberry) * Leni: (walks up the stairs) Hey, Lincoln! I just made the perfect Christmas outfit. * Rita: (off screen) Hey, has anyone seen my plaid Christmas table cloth? * Leni: Shhhhh. (walks off) * Lori: (talking to Bobby) Oh, don't worry about buying me a gift, Bobby Boo-Boo Bear. I mean, sure, it's our very first Christmas together and I'll probably remember what you give me for the rest of our lives, but no pressure. * Bobby: (on his phone, talking to Lori) Right. Uh, no pressure, Babe. (hangs up and starts crying) * Lincoln: Oops! Wrong ones! (getting the wrong boots) Excuse me. This might take a while. (Lincoln prepares to dive into the boot pile when Lola zooms in) * Lola: Hey there, favorite big brother! Allow me to dive into that pile of smelly sweaty footwear and find your winter boots for you. (dives in the pile) Here you are, good sir! Two big brother boots. Boy, these are stylish! * Lincoln: (suspicious) Okay, what do you want? * Lola: To get a good haul from Santa. See, contrary to popular belief, I am no angel. So, if I'm going to get on Santa's nice list, I have one day to undo twelve months of naughty! * Lisa: (off screen) You're wasting your time. (walks in a whiteboard and eating a candy cane) Factoring in sleigh speed, time zone changes, and reindeer bathroom breaks, it is scientifically impossible for this so-called Kris Kringle to deliver gifts to the approximately one billion qualifying children. As you can see, X equals no stinkin' way. (bites into her candy cane) * Lola: (growls) You're lucky I'm being nice right now! (Than some one at the door) * Lincoln: (answered it) Hey guys, look who it is! * Winnie the Pooh: Merry Christmas, everyone! * Louds: Pooh Bear! * Lori: It is literally so good to see you guys again. * Rabbit: The pleasure is ours. * Christopher Robin: Hello everyone. * Rita: (off screen) Ooh. There's my favorite nephew. * Christopher Robin: Hi, Aunt Rita. * Tigger: I hope you don't mind but we brought a few friends of ours for the holidays * Leni: Friends? * Sunset Shimmer: Hello everyone. * Lola: Hey, it's great to see you again, Sunset. * Sunset Shimmer: It's great to see you guys too. * Lincoln: That' it? Just Shimmer. * Rabbit: Actually, we brought some other friends with us too. * Otis: What's up, everyone? * Luan: Otis! * Piglet: We also brought, Abby Peck, Pig, Pip, Freddy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. * Human Rarity: We wouldn't miss this for the world. * Timmy Turner: You said it. * Luna: Wow, the whole gang is all together for Christmas. (Then the Weekenders comes in) * Tino Tonitini: Hello everyone. * Lola: Who are they? * Winnie the Pooh: Everyone, this is Tino, Lor, Carver, and Tish. * Lor McQuarrie: Pleasure to meet everyone. * Luan: Please is ours * Rita: (off screen) Well, make yourselves at home. * Sunset Shimmer: Thank you Mrs. Loud. * Rita: (nailing stockings to the wall) You know what I want for Christmas? A bigger fireplace. * Luan: (pops up, with a holly berry) What's that, Mom? I can holly hear you! (chuckles) That's three! (3 Puns of Christmas) * Lily: (pops out of her stocking and blows a raspberry) * Luan: Lily, are you "stocking" me? That's four! (4 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn: See anything? * Lucy: Nope. * Rabbit: Wonder they're up to. * Lincoln: Looking for gifts for Mom and Dad, Huh? whispers Have you checked Dad's underwear drawer? * Lynn: walking away Have we checked Dad's underwear drawer? * Lucy: Lincoln, please. This is not our first rodeo. * Piglet: Isn't cheating to look for presents before tomorrow morning, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I believe it is so. * Lynn: No, no is not! * Lynn Sr.: singing Dashing to the stove... singing Hey, son! You're just in time to try the Crown Jewel of Ol' Dad's Christmas Eve feast...the pot and smoke comes out all over the kitchen...The Figgy Pudding! * Tino Tonitini: Ow, my eyes. * Lincoln: chuckles And ruin the surprise at dinner? I don't think so! * Christopher Robin: Hi, Uncle Lynn. * Lynn Sr.: Hey Robin. * Luan: Look at Dad getting figgy with it! and clicks her remote Number five! (5 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn Sr.: Ah, I love the 12 Puns of Christmas. Luan, you wanna try my pudding? * Luan: Sorry, Dad. Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule? That's six! I just sleigh myself! Ooh, seven! (6 and 7 Puns of Christmas) * Lynn Sr.: (laughs) Sleigh! * Tish Katsufrakis: Seems like everyone is very happy this time of year. * Lincoln: Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer. * ???: LOUDS! What's that awful stench? * Tigger: What's that? What's that? * Lor McQuarrie: It sounds like Ebeneezer Scrooge, The Grinch and Scrooge McDuck mixed together. * Lincoln: Well, everyone except for our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. Especially around Christmas. * Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! Turn down that annoying music! LOUDS! Shut off all those horrible lights! * Eeyore: Well, he's definitely crabbier this year. * Lincoln: Sheesh. outside Well, I'm not gonna let Mr. Grouse take away my Christmas cheer. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! * Carver Descartes: What is it? * Lincoln: The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us... off shouting but suddenly him and Pooh gets caught in a net * Piglet: What the? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Lana: Woo-hoo! My reindeer net worked! Sorry, Lincoln. Sorry, Pooh. I'm just getting ready for tonight. I'm gonna catch one to keep as a pet! * Tigger: Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't Santa Clause comes down the chimney? * Rabbit: That's right. * Christopher Robin: You didn't set any traps in the backyard, did you? * Lana: No. (Suddenly a car fell in the ditch) Woo-hoo! My reindeer pit worked! Uh, don't worry, buddy! I got a winch! * Rabbit: Well some of us are going head back inside. Whose with me. * Tish Katsufrakis: I'm coming in. * Carver René Descartes: Me too * Lor McQuarrie: Wait up. * Eeyore: Wait for me. * Flutterhsy: I go with you. (The rest headed back inside) * Christopher Robin: Come back in when it's dark. * Lincoln: Ok, see you later. Losing Big Red * Lincoln: Now, where was I? * Timmy Turner: You were talking about your sled. * Lincoln: Ah, yes. It's just you and me, Big Red. Let's do this. (slides down the slide) Ha ha! Yeah! (but as he went down, he bumps into a rock and the sled flies into Mr. Grouse's yard) Nooooooooo! This is a disaster! * Winnie the Pooh: Lincoln lost his sled. * Piglet: Oh dear. * Tigger: Uh oh. * Tino Tonitini: It went into Mr. Grouse's Yard. * Otis: Don't worry it not that big of a deal. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, all we have to do is go get it * Lincoln: It's impossible. When stuff goes into Mr. Grouse's yard, it never comes back. * Mr. Grouse: (taking Leni's beach ball) My yard, my property! (taking Lana's plunger) My yard, my property! (Taking Lola's ribbon) My yard, my property! * Cosmo: And that's--? * Otis: Bad. * Lincoln: Yep. Well, I'm not letting Big Red suffer the same fate. Especially on the first day of vacation. * Sunset Shimmer: : We're with you Lincoln. * Mr. Grouse: Louds! Take down that eyesore. You're bringing down the property values! * Lincoln: It's too risky to go in alone. We're going to need backup. (over walkie talkie) Clyde, come in! * Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! Just working on my mistletoe. This year, I'm not gonna squander my one chance to get a holiday smooch from Lori. * Lincoln: I'm rootin' for you, buddy. * Piglet: '''Lincoln, focus. * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''He's right. We got to get your sled. * '''LIncoln: Yep. I've got a Code Six emergency! * Clyde: Oh no! What went over the fence this time? Was it Bobby? (Fantized Bobby going over the fence) * Mr. Grouse: My yard, my property! (Lori and Clyde skip off) * Bobby: Babe? * Lincoln: Negative. It was Big Red! * Clyde: Noooooooo! * Pip: It cant end this way * Winnie the Pooh: What we do, Lincoln? * Lincoln: Put on your snow boots. It's time to put Operation Scale the Fence and Retrieve Big Red Before Mr. Grouse Finds It and Takes It Into His House Forever and Also Think of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action! * Clyde: Sorry, I got stuck in a turtleneck. Could you repeat that? Never mind. I'm on my way. Sneaky Lori/ Goody-goody Lola * Lucy: (looks under the sofa) No presents for us under here." * Lynn: (drops the sofa) Dang it! * Tish Katsufrakis: I still think it's cheating to look for presents before. * Lynn: To you maybe. * Wanda: It's gonna cost you a lot of coal * Lucy: We could look in the basement. How do you feel about lifting the water heater? * Lynn: Let's do this! * Wanda: Oh boy. (While no one is looking, Lori sneaks to the stocking) * Lori: I don't think Mom will mind if I just peel back the corner a little. on the ribbon * Luan: Hold it! You are mistletoe-tally busted! That's eight! (8 Puns of Christmas) * Christopher Robin: Are you peeking at other people presents again? * Abby: What's going on? * Human Fluttershy: And why are going in your mom stocking? * Luan: Lori always opens everyone else's presents before Christmas. * Lori: I can't help it. The sound of the paper tearing, the smell of the tape, that moment when you stick the bow in your hair. Gimme that! * Luan: You gotta kick this habit, Lori. We don't want a repeat of last year. * Spike the dog: What happened last year. * Luan: Believe me, be glad you guys wasn't there. (Last year, Lori is covered in wrapping and bows in her hair) * Christopher Robin: Not again. * Lori: (laughs) You guys got some great stuff! (Flashback ends) Rarity: Lori, shame on you! Lor: Those presents are for everyone not just yourself. * Lori: You're right, guys. I gotta fight this! * Luan: Well, there's no time like the present! That's nine. (9 Puns of Christmas) * Lori: (puts the present back) I can be strong. I will not open another gift until Christmas morning. (Suddenly the doorbell rings) * Delivery Man: Delivery for Miss Lori Loud. (brings in a giant green present) * Carver Descartes: '''Whoa. * '''Freddy: Looks like you got a lot of waiting to do. * Lori: (reads the tag) To Lori. Open immediately. (groans) Universe, you are literally testing me. (The Delivery Man walks away and get's trapped in Lana's cage) * Lana: Woohoo! My reindeer cage works! * Leni: Hey guys! * Pig: Hey Leni. * Leni: Forget what I was wearing before. This is the perfect Christmas outfit. * Rainbow Dash: What are you wearing? * Human Applejack: Looks like tinsel * Rita: (off screen) Has anyone seen all my tinsel? * Leni: (shushes) * Luan: Oooh! I'm gonna tell! * Leni: No no no! * Luan: (pulls on the ribbon on Leni's dress) Just ribbon ya! (laughs) That's ten! (10 Puns of Christmas) (Lola has approached her mother in the dining room.) * Lola: kindness Oh, mother. You've done so much to make this glorious holiday perfect. Allow me to look for the tinsel and after I find it, I'll rub your tired, aching tootsies. * Rita: paper dolls out of a box Thank you, Lola. That's very nice of you. * Lola: and faces skyward shaking her fist. Did you hear that, Santa? She said "nice"! * Lisa: in the background with her candy cane, speaking in a sing-song tone. Wasting your time... * Lola: herself Control yourself, Lola. She's not worth it. Getting Big Red Back * Clyde: Hey, Lincoln! * Lincoln: (screams) Clyde! * Clyde: I'm okay! Who are they? * Lincoln: These are some of my friends I told you about. * Clyde: Hi. Whose is that guy? * Tino Tonitini: Oh, I'm Tino by the way. * Lincoln: I see you toned down the mistletoe this year. * Pip: Are you wearing that? * Lincoln: Because if he and my sister, Lori are standing under it, she would have to kiss him. * Tino: ''' The old mistletoe scheme. A classic holiday tradition. * '''Clyde: Yeah. I don't want a repeat of last year. (Flashback to last year) * Clyde: Pucker up, my Christmas queen! (taken by a hawk) * Otis: Believe me, Clyde. It's not worth it. I did that once, and it still haunts me. (Flashback to a Christmas Party) * Otis: Hey, Abby, look. Mistletoe. You know what that means. * Abby: I sure do. (makes Otis kiss Everett) * Everett: You tasted just like a peach. (Otis screams and falls back and Flashback ends) * Clyde: So what's the plan? * Lincoln: You'll go to the front door and sing Christmas carols here. When Grouse comes out to yell at you, We'll hop the fence and grab Big Red here. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea, Lincoln-Boy. * Winnie the Pooh: A very good plan indead. * Otis: Not a bad plan. * Clyde: Strategic genius! One question: what's that?" * Sunset Shimmer: It looks like---? (Everyone grossed out) * Lincoln: Ugh! Charles! * Timmy Turner: Bad dog! * Clyde: ([talking into his walkie-talkie) Turtledove to Sled Man Walking. I'm in position." * Lincoln: Copy that, Turtledove. Commence caroling. * Clyde: Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi! Dashing through the snow / In a one-horse open sleigh * Mr. Grouse: (answers the door) Stop your off-key caterwauling! I don't care for carolers. * Clyde: Laughing all the way * Otis: Ok he distracted. Commence phase 2. (In the backyard, the infantry team hops the fence and goes behind the tree and they see the sled) * Mr. Grouse: (Yelling at Clyde) Go on! Get!" the clattering "What the Sam heck was that?" * Clyde: Don't look in the yard / There's nothing there to see / Got lots of songs to sing / So keep your eyes on me♫ Hey!" * Mr. Grouse: My yard, my property! (heads inside) * Tigger: So close. * Lincoln: I can't believe I lost Big Red. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh...bother. Luna Merry Christmas, honey '' ''If you don't have a gift, I'll gladly take money '' ''I wrote it down on my Christmas list '' ''If I don't get my prezzies, I'm gonna get-'' * '''Mr. Grouse:' LOUDS! KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET!!! * Lincoln: hopeful Clyde! Do you see what I see? * Clyde: up A star, a star, shining in the night? * Lincoln: No. Mr. Grouse just left. I can sneak into his house and get my sled back. * Clyde: What? * Tigger: (gasps and mutters) What!?! * Piglet: What!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: What!?! * Otis: Schwa!?! * Tino Tonitini: Um, what? * Sci-Twi: What? * Sunset Shimmer: What? * Piglet: Lincoln, you can't do that! That's Mr. Grouse's property. * Otis: And if you get caught your gonna get in big trouble. * Pooh: Are you really going to risk it for a sled? * Lincoln: But that sled is my property. I'll just slip through the doggy door, grab Big Red, and he'll be none the wiser." * Clyde: But what if you guys get caught and go to jail, and they only let family visit? You know I haven't married Lori yet, so the guards won't let me see you- * Pip: Can you lower your head for a sec? (Clyde lowers his head and Pip smacks him) * Lincoln: None of that's gonna happen, because you're gonna be our lookout. (Everyone sneaks in) We're in. Just keep a lookout for Grouse. * Clyde: Don't worry. You can count on me. I'm not going anywhere. (Suddenly sent flying by a hidden catapult. * Lana: Yes! My reindeer catapult worked! Although, it might not be the best way to catch a reindeer. * Spike the dog: I think this is over doing it by a lot. * Lana: I think you might right. in Mr. Grouse's house. * Lincoln: Now, where would I hide a sled if I were a grumpy old sourpuss. * Winnie the Pooh: Look! (points to Big Red) * Lincoln: Big Red! * Timmy: At least got your sled back. * Pip: Yeah, now let's get out of here! * Lincoln: Whoa! Look at this guys. Is that Mr. Grouse as a kid? And is he holding a Fearsome Flyer 1000? * Otis: He looks happy. * Sunset Shimmer: Wonder what happen to that Mr. Grouse. (Suddenly a rumbling comes from the door knob) * Tino: It must be Mr. Grouse. * Mr. Grouse: Hoo...cold. Aw, dang. (Everyone tries to keep out sight from Mr. Grouse) All out of wood. (went to go get some more) * Otis: (whispers) I think it's time to leave. * Sci-Twi: Agreed. (Everyone heads out the door all that was left was Lincoln, Pooh, Tino, and Sunset Shimmer) * Mr. Grouse: Gotcha! * Lincoln: (screams as his sleigh broke in pieces) Big Red! * Sunset Shimmer: Now look what you did! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Specials